


Giving A Heart

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, No Plot/Plotless, Not What It Looks Like, Please Don't Hate Me, Stupidity, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: He found her in a hallway...Now he doesn't know what to do...He loves her, that he knows...but he wants to save her. Does he keep her nearby, where the other Arrancarrs could find her at any second? Or does he betray his "Lord" and open the Garganta and seek "sanctuary" in the Soul Society?





	1. The Arival

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so.....yeah. When I first started writing this I had a huuuuuuuuuuuge fascination with Szayelaporro. And well...it turned into this. Me putting my OC into the world of the Arrancarrs. Yeah it's shitty I admit. And yeah, I bullshited my OC, I admit that too. But hey, I was like 18...I wanted to look fucking awesome in the Bleach world like all fans that want to go there and kick some ass. I didn't give a general shit that I made myself kinda OP. My OC has moments where she is vulnerable....so she's not that OP, but given a few of the things that she does....well....over all if the Soul Society got ahold of her, she'd probably be used as a weapon against anything that attacked them...even if it was against her will. They'd probably get Squad 12 to find a way to control her. And if Aizen ever really found out about her properly. He'd probably do the same thing, cept he'd use Szayelaporro to make something to force her to obey. Bypassing the fact that this story never happened and my OC was just found roaming around somehow. So yea, things are kinda freaky....but this was mostly for my enjoyment but my friends badgered me enough for me to put it up here for everyone else to laugh at and point out how much bullshit there is in it and how there is no way in hell any of it could happen cause no way in hell could any of it fly....and yes, I also have a thing for cat eyes which is why so many of my OC's have them (it's a common trend among most of them, not all of them have it, but about 95% of them do...sooo yah forgive me on that one...the thought of blue cat eyes is just sooo cool) so dear readers, thank you for listening to my incessant babbling about the oddities to this and if you're still interested...here we go!!!

'You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough.'  
\-- Mae West

Chapter 1

A soft green glow enveloped the hall in a white castle in a barren land. A girl with long auburn hair stumbled and fell against the wall, grunting as she hit the ground. She tried to look around but her vision was failing her and her sight went dark. However, someone was walking down the hall. His pink hair swished at his jawline and his white hakama brushed against his ankles as he walked. 

Turning the corner, he spotted the girl on the ground. She obviously didn't belong to this place for her clothes were not of those that lived there. She wore a dark emerald green leather duster that had swirls of light emerald twisting and twining across it, and her hands were encased in the same light emerald green. Her feet were encased in black leather boots that went up to her thighs and from there the pants that she wore were leather too and sat low on her hips. Her toned stomach was bare, as her shirt only went down to just below her breasts, and it seemed to have no sleeves. 

Around her neck was a red leather choker with a silver heart holding the two pieces of red leather together. Hanging from that silver heart was a large red orb that was glowing with a mysterious red light. The man knelt down and reached out to touch the girl, moving to push her hair out of her face. As his hand neared her, the orb around her throat flared to life and a red glow surrounded her body, forcing his hand away and keeping him from touching her. Studying the red glow, he tilted his head to the side. 

Reaching out again, this time to try and touch the orb, the red glow flowed away from the girl and up his arm and around his body before he could react. Pulling away from the girl, he studied his body as the red glow surrounded him. It didn't seem to be hurting him. All it seemed to be doing was encasing his body in the light. Then suddenly, the light raced from around his body down his left arm and into his left hand.

His hand glowed brightly for a few seconds, then the glow faded. He studied his hand for a few seconds longer, then turned back to the girl. From how she was breathing, she seemed to be unconscious. He reached for her again, and this time nothing happened to stop his hand. His gloved fingers came into contact with her hair and he gently moved it away from her face. 

He tilted his head, again studying what he saw. She seemed to be no older than him, her face a soft cream color, auburn lashes feathered closed. His hand brushed against her cheek for a few seconds admiring what he was seeing. He had to admit she was strikingly beautiful, a treasure that would be worth keeping, not something to be experimented on maybe. Giving one more gentle touch to her cheek, he then slid one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders and lifted the girl into his arms. 

As he started walking back towards his lab, light clicking caught his attention. Someone was coming. He froze, if he was caught with this girl without having said something to his Lord he would be in trouble. He quickly dashed down a side hall and slipped around the corner. Listening as the clicking of shoes got louder, he held his breath and pushed his power down as low as he could so he wouldn't be noticed. 

The clicking of shoes paused as if the person were waiting or looking around for someone, then slowly continued down the hall. Once he couldn't hear the clicking anymore he let out a soft breath, looking down at the girl in his arms. No, he didn't want his Lord knowing about her yet, or maybe not even knowing about her at all. Turning back down the hall, he hurried his way towards his lab, checking around every corner he turned and listening intently for anyone else that could be walking around. Once he had made it back to his lab, he slid inside and backed the door shut.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked through the room that was his lab and through another door. This door lead to his personal rooms. Walking into his room brought him great relief. Here in his room all power was shielded. Nothing from the outside world could feel inside of it.

The girl would be safe inside here. Walking over to the feather-soft bed, he pulled back the wine-colored sheets and laid the girl down. He wasn't quite sure what to do next though. Did he try and make her wake up with a concoction that he had, or did he wait for her to wake up on her own? As he argued with himself, he didn't know that his dilemma had already been solved as the girl was already shifting and starting to wake up by herself. 

Looking down, still trying to decide, he noticed her moving and froze. The girl slowly raised a hand to her head and covered her eyes before giving a soft groan. The voice that came forth was almost heavenly to him.

"Wh-where a-am I..." she managed to whisper out.

Stunned into silence, he merely stared down at her as her hand left her eyes. She looked to her right, then down, then up, then her eyes focused on him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes....they were so beautiful. That of a cats, yet azure blue, like an ocean on a calm day. There was no fear in them as she stared up at him, just acceptance of the situation. 

"Wh-who a-ar-are y-you?" she whispered out again.

For a moment he couldn't talk, bit somehow he managed to dredge up sound out of his voice box to answer, "Szayel Aporro Granz..."


	2. Wait, what? Where are you from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so I made a few changes here and there due to things needed to be put in place for my story to work out....one of them being the location to Szayel's hollow hole. Yeah....that would have been a pretty awkward problem with what I wanted to happen so I changed the location to his shoulder....I'm sorry....really unimaginative....but then again....hey people...I'm trying 😥 so yea...kind of stupid but hey this entire fic is for the birds....soooooooo yea...just as well a fave quote of mine at the beginning to start things off...and how dare my friend make me suffer...😭all this for losing a damn stupid bet...

_"A woman is like a tea bag; you never know how strong it is until it's in hot water."_

**_\--Eleanor Roosevelt_ **

Szayel continued to stare down at the girl below him. It seemed that she really had no idea where she was. How this was possible, he didn't know. He also didn't know how she had gotten here, but he intended to find out. But that could wait till later, the girl seemed to be injured.

She tried to sit up and ended up pressing a hand to her hip just above her thigh. A small grunt had escaped her lips, and as she pulled her hand away to look at it, she found it smudged with blood. How Szyael hadn't seen that before, he didn't know. Pressing her hand to the wound again, the girl sighed and her hand started to glow a soft green. She hissed slightly as her hip started to glow as well.

Szyael took a step back, startled by her actions. A few seconds later, the soft green glow faded, and she removed her hand. The blood had disappeared from her hand as well as her hip. Szyael's breath caught in his throat.

_'How did she do that?' _he asked himself.

The girl sat up all the way and swung her feet to the ground.

She tried to stand up, but fell back to the bed with a small, "Mmffh."

"Are you...alright?" Szyael asked, not sure she would answer him.

The girl looked up at him again, then shook her head.

"If I'm not able to stand after healing myself, then there is something wrong. Thing is, I don't know what. My powers are being blocked for some reason. It feels as if they are being drained as I sit here..." she gave him an angry look, "Are you doing something? Is it you blocking my powers? I swear if it is, I will use the fire I was named after to burn you alive!"

Szayel took a couple steps back, holding his hands up.

"I assure you, I have done nothing to you. I found you in the hallway a little ways away from my room, and brought you here so you would be safe. If anyone else would have found you, well...let's say you would not have fared as well as you are right now. You most likely would not even be alive. I saved you." he replied gently.

The look on the womans face turned doubtful, and she raised one of her hands palm up, fingers spread. Black fire began to swirl around her body and a large black flame ignited in her hand.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, her long auburn hair shrouding one eye while the other blazed to life.

It was no longer a calm azure blue. Now it glowed brightly, almost an electric blue color. The girl tilted her head back to normal and as her hair uncovered it, Szyael found that her other eye was glowing in the same way the other one was. With the way that her hair was shrouding her face and the way her eyes were glowing, she almost looked like a monster.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me the truth. Are you the one blocking my powers?" her voice had changed as well.

It was now deeper, more of a growl, almost animalistic. Szyael took a couple more steps back.

"I assure you, I am not the one that has blocked your powers. I would do nothing of the sort. I..." he tried to assure her.

However, before he could get the rest of his words out, the black flames flew from her hand and raced for his body. They surrounded him and began to burn his body. The girl let loose a cruel laugh as she watched him burn. Szyael crumpled to the ground trying to pat out the fire and the girl merely sat there laughing. However, as the moments passed, the girl noticed that the fire was not consuming Szyael as it should have been.

She stood and slightly hobbled over to where he had crumpled to the ground. Standing over him, she watched as the fire burned. It had burned through parts of Szyael's outfit, but it was not burning his skin. Tilting her head to the side, she raised her hand and called the black fire back to her hand. Snapping her hand closed with a flourish, she stared down at the man below her.

_s'How did he survive the Amaterasu? He should be nothing but ashes by now, this is impossible. Even with my powers limited, nothing should be able to survive the Black Fire. The Goddess herself was the one that created it. I was the one that was gifted with it, to destroy what was unholy in her eyes. _

_And those that hurt me were to be burned alive for that transgression. How is he still alive? Is he of the Goddess' **'Chosen' **as well? Is he like me?' _she thought to herself as she watched him.

Szyael gave a small groan as he opened his eyes and tried to pull himself into a sitting position. He then saw the girls boots standing in front of him. He looked up, seeing her legs, then her stomach, her chest, then finally her face. Her eyes were still blazing electric blue, but they no longer held any anger. Now they only held curiosity.

She lowered herself down to his level and reached out to him. Taking Szyael's chin in her hand, she slowly turned his face from one side to the other, seemingly looking for something.

"Where are you from?" she asked softly.

"I don't understand..." he replied.

"Who created you? The Goddess?" the girl asked again.

Szyael's hand reached up and wrapped around the girls wrist.

"Who is this 'Goddess' you speak of?" he asked.

The girl ripped her wrist out of his grasp and snapped her hand behind his head, grasping a handful of pink hair, pulling his head back, bearing his throat for her to see. She slowly gazed at his throat, raising her other hand to gently smooth her fingers over the skin, as if looking for something.

"You don't have the Black Diamond. So how are you able to survive the Black Fire." she asked, smoothing her hand over the side of his face softly.

Szyael shivered at her touch. He knew this woman could kill him right now if she wanted to, however the way she was touching his throat, it seemed like she was just trying to put him at ease. He really didn't understand.

"I don't know. I don't understand. I...I..." he slowly fell quiet as he looked up into her eyes.

The way she looked at him slightly unnerved him. The hand that was running over his throat slowly started to glow green again and she slowly ran it over his burns, and surprisingly they slowly began to fade away. The girl watched Szyael's face as she healed his burns. His eyes began to flutter shut as the healing magic flowed into his body. It was always a nice feeling when someone else healed you, she knew.

Problem was, this man in front of her was beautiful. She really hadn't wanted to burn him in the first place, but she had no choice. Now, as she looked at him as his eyes fluttered shut, she had the intense urge to kiss him senseless. His amber eyes, the way they had stared at her the entire time she had been interrogating him, had almost seduced her. When her hand had shot into his hair, she had felt the softest locks of hair she ever had since one of her friends had let her play with his hair.

Though she didn't want to admit it, she was attracted to this man. As his eyes were fluttered shut entirely, she couldn't resist leaning forward watching him, before lowering her lips to his, his eyes flying open then slipping back halfway shut. He didn't resist, letting her keep control of him as she rose above him, the hand that was healing him now resting on his bare chest. His hands came up to hold her to him, and she gave a happy hum. Tugging lightly on his hair, the girl tilted Szyael's head back slightly farther making sure she kept the control she had.

Then it seemed that Szyael needed air as he pulled away to gasp in the air he needed as his eyes fluttered open all the way.

"Strange. You kiss me and I don't even know your name...why did you kiss me?" he whispered to her.

She smiled slightly, "Amaterasu, and I can do whatever I wish. I may be within the walls of the place where you reside, however, I do believe that I am stronger than you."

Szyael tried to pull away from Amaterasu, but she grasped more firmly onto his hair, and flared her Black Fire around them.

"I wouldn't do that. I may not be able to kill you with my Black Fire, but I assuredly can burn you with it. Don't force me to..." she whispered, leaning close to his ear and whispering threateningly, before leaning back to look him in the eyes, hers still swirling with that electric blue color.

Szyael froze, looking into her eyes noting the black fire that was now surrounding the both of them. It was not burning them at the moment, but he could still feel the heat from it as the flames licked their way over his body. Szyael went slack in Amaterasu's arms and a smile appeared on her face. It seemed he understood his position in the matter. Amaterasu pushed Szyael down so he was flat on his back and she was sitting on his hips.

Releasing his hair, she slid her hands down his arms and to his hands, where she meshed their fingers together and pinned his hands to the ground next to his head.

"Now I want to hear it from you, that you won't try anything when I let you go..." she whispered as she looked into his amber eyes.

Her eyes trailed down his throat, and she smiled and he noticed that she had a small set of sharp fangs.

_'Wait a second, were those there before?' _he asked himself.

Her smile widened as she figured out what he was looking at.

"What you are seeing is the form the Goddess gave me for when I need to fight. Have no worries, I don't intend to hurt you...not unless you give me a reason to..." she said, reaching up and sliding her finger across one fang.

She then tilted her face so he couldn't see it, then once again allowed him to gaze upon her and her appearance had returned to normal. The small fangs were gone along with her eyes returning to the calm azure blue they had once been, and her voice no longer held that animalistic edge to it. She looked and sounded just like the girl he had found in the hall. A normal, everyday average girl. He didn't know if he had imagined the whole thing or if the whole transformation had actually happened. 

Her smile returned as she remeshed her hand with his, pinning it back to the ground. 

"I'm waiting..." she whispered softly. 

Szayel snapped out of the trance he had been in and swallowed, then nodded his head. 

"I won't do anything to hurt you, you have my word." he replied, staring up into her eyes, transfixed by the azure blue that resided there again. 

"Good..." she whispered, before leaning down again to softly press her lips to his once more, before pulling away and standing. 

She walked back to Szayel's bed and sat down. Swinging her legs back up on the bed, she laid back on the bed and laid her hands up behind her head, cradling it.

"I need to rest for a little while. If you try and attack me while I sleep, my Black Fire will try and consume you again. However, it will be out of my control. Who knows if it will really consume you then. " she sighed as she closed her eyes. 

Szayel watched her as she drifted off. She was an absolute thrill to watch and be around. Though domineering, she was interesting. The only reason he had submitted to her for the moment was to see what she would do. Her powers were interesting and he was tempted to find out more about them, especially the part of her transformation. 

That is what intrested him the most. But he refused to experiment on her. He had never found another that intrigued him like she did, but still found beautiful. He wasn't going to experiment on her. Perhaps she would give him a demonstration of her powers fully when she had recovered. 

That would be a better way to find out about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that chappie...as always feed back is welcome....constructive is really welcome...but if you feel like roasting me...well go ahead....but like I said....this is me just screwing around n being dumb cause I lost a bet to someone....u know who you are out there!!! I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS AND HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SUFFER!!!😤😤😤😤😤😤

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Forest Gump once said, "Stupid is as stupid does...." I believe that sums up the entirety of this story....let alone the chapter....let me know if you agree....also comments would be appreciated...constructive if you would...they feed my fanfic soul 🤗  
Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
